1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition for a touch panel, a double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape using the same, and a method of preparing a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition for a touch panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A touch panel or touch screen is applied to various data processing terminals such as a mobile communication terminal or ATM, or displays such as a TV or monitor. In addition, as the touch panel is increasingly applied to compact portable electronic devices, the demand for a more compact and lighter touch panel or screen is increasing.
To configure the touch panel or screen, a pressure-sensitive adhesive is used. Such a pressure-sensitive adhesive should maintain transparency under severe conditions such as high temperature or high temperature and high humidity, have high peel strength, and inhibit lift-off and peeling. In addition, it is required that the pressure-sensitive adhesive effectively inhibits bubble generation which becomes a more frequent problem when a plastic film is used as a base.
Moreover, according to the structure of a touch panel or touch screen, when a pressure-sensitive adhesive is directly adhered to a conductor thin film such as an indium tin oxide (ITO) thin film, the pressure-sensitive adhesive also needs to have a characteristic of inhibiting a change in the resistance of a conductor thin film to stably drive the panel even when being used for a long time.